


Empty Pain

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [143]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Het, Human, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Miscarriage, Modern Setting, Past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron takes Eclipse home from the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Pain

Eclipse didn't say much as Megatron parked in their spot.  He wished something would have changed, especially with the news reporters and paparazzi outside the building asking about... well, everything.  He had hoped she would have seemed more relieved with them not being able to follow them into the garage, but still... nothing.  
  
Quickly sending a text to Soundwave to take care of the media, Megatron exited the vehicle and walked around to help Eclipse out.  She wasn't catatonic, but she still had to be nudged to get up and walk to the elevator to their penthouse apartment.  She felt so thin, so cold under his fingertips that he thought he was carrying a doll to their home.  
  
He was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to bring her home now.  Eclipse, after remembering everything and freaking out in their apartment, had to stay at the hospital to be evaluated.  But even there was becoming too much for her as she was refusing to speak to anyone or do much else rather than watch the TV all day.  Megatron had to get the hospital to cut certain channels out, especially the ones that spoke about the speculations of what would become of Chicago's top CEO and his amnesiac wife.  Primus, and people wondered why he hated the media sometimes.  
  
The ding that went off as they hit their floor nearly startled him in his tense state.  Eclipse remained as she was while Megatron composed himself to escort her into their apartment.  It had been cleaned up after her breakdown; the CEO of Decepticon Enterprises did not want anything to trigger another one again.  Not with his wife in such a state.  
  
Not knowing if the bedroom or the kitchen were the ideal places to go at first, he led her to the living room to gently seat her on the couch.  She made no effort to fight him, walking in pace and sitting down when pushed to.  It was a frightening sight and Megatron just wanted her to snap out of it.  Even if it wasn't right, even if it was too soon and raw for her.  He just wanted to see her react to something.  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
She made little response to his voice other than her eyes shifting up to look at him.  
  
"Are... Do you want something to eat?"  She hadn't eaten anything except a bowl of oatmeal that morning and it was almost dinner time.  
  
She stared at him for a little bit before turning to stare ahead again.  She slowly shook her head once.  
  
"Are you sure?  You haven't eaten much all day."  
  
Another slow shake.  
  
"Um... not even a cup of tea?"  
  
It took her longer to respond, this time her shaking not as firm as the other two.  Almost as if she were still debating.  
  
With nothing else to go on, Megatron went off of that.  "Hold on, I'll be right back."  
  
He waited a minute, but eventually left to go to the kitchen when she did not acknowledge him.  He did not like this hollow Eclipse.  She was unlike her old self and he had no idea how to deal with this.  Not in any way he was used to.  
  
After quickly boiling some water and making some of Eclipse's preferred tea, he brought back two cups of tea to the living room.  His wife had still not moved from where he had left her.  Placing the cups down on the coffee table, he picked up one, the one he had made to her standards, and gently placed it in her hands.  "Here, drink this."  
  
She looked down at the tea, still being partially held by Megatron who didn't want the hot tea to spill on her in case she dropped it.  She blinked before she finally took it from his hands.  But she did not drink from it.  She just stared at it, ignoring the man next to her who watched her.  
  
Megatron, hoping for anything to happen, tried his back up plan.  He reached out for the second cup of tea.  It was one he had prepared for himself, though it was still not to his taste since he wasn't much of a tea drinker.  Taking a quick sip from his, he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.  
  
He didn't except the shoulder to suddenly flinch back, her body nearly flying away from his hand as she curled into herself.  She reacted so fast that the hot tea in her hand splashed out of her cup and onto her hands.  She didn't scream, but she quickly dropped the cup to curl up further into herself.  
  
"Sh-!" Megatron quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe off the hot tea on her hand.  Eclipse tried to pull her hands away from his, but he fought against her pull to hold her hands long enough to wipe off the tea before any serious damage happened.  
  
Once he was done, she pulled her hands to her chest as he cleaned up the mess, removing the broken cup and wiping up the tea stain from the carpet.  
  
When he finally came back, she was still curled up into herself.  Megatron didn't know what else to do.  He couldn't think of anything that might get Eclipse out of this state.  The doctor had told him it might take a while, but damn it, that asshole didn't have to be at home with her the whole time!  He had only come in to examine her for maybe an hour!  What would he know about being the best way for Eclipse to recover?  
  
But even though he wanted to just grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she went back to normal, he couldn't.  He wished it could have been that simple, but it wasn't.  Eclipse had been in a car accident that left her in a coma.  She had lost their first child.  She had forgotten _everything_.  Even him.  Her own husband and lover.  And she had to experience it all when her memories decided to all come back at once.  The anger, the grief, the sadness...  
  
So with nothing else to do but to follow the doctor's advice, Megatron decided it was best to get them to bed.  It had been a long day and plenty of sleep was recommended.  But he didn't know how he would be able to convince his catatonic wife to come with him to the bedroom.  
  
He said the only thing he could say, "Eclipse, you should get some rest.  The doctor said you need to get more rest."  
  
Eclipse finally brought her head out to look up at him.  Her hollow and blank eyes stared up at him before their soul-piercing stare turned back to where their bedroom was.  
  
Megatron nearly flinched when she turned back to him, unsure if he could do anything while she stared at him like this.  Fortunately for him, she nodded and slowly got up to start walking to their room.  He didn't follow, too entranced and horrified at her zombie-like walk.  Her feet dragged slightly while her shoulders slumped with each step she took.  
  
When she finally stepped into the bedroom and out of sight, Megatron let out a deep breath that he didn't realize he had been holding in.  Primus, he... he wasn't scared, but he just couldn't... he couldn't bring himself to move or even follow after her.  And even though he had been advised to not leave her by herself for too long, he needed the moments away from her.  For his sanity and possibly for her sake.  
  
It was only five minutes, but after getting a cup of soda to settle his nerves, Megatron's stomach felt up for the task of joining his wife in the bedroom.  Hesitantly, he knocked on the bedroom door.  "Eclipse?  I'm coming in."  
  
The silence disturbed him as he finally pushed the door open only for a small sigh of relief to leave him as he saw Eclipse sitting on the bed dressed in her pajamas.  Though it was still disconcerting to see her blankly staring at nothing.  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Eclipse?  I'm going to get ready for bed now.  Is that okay?"  
  
When she said nothing, he turned away to start getting dressed for bed.  He kept making glances at her while he did this, only to see her back every time.  She was still like that when he went to the bathroom.  
  
He got out about ten minutes later to find his wife under the covers of their bed.  A bit unsettling, Megatron felt some relief seeing that she was moving, even if only to put herself to bed.  He watched her until he got himself under the covers as well.  
  
For a while, they stared at each other.  Eclipse almost didn't register him, seemingly staring through him with half-closed and glazed over eyes.  Megatron had to close his own eyes a few minutes in, pretending he was sleeping.  
  
It was a good amount of time later when he heard her breathing even out.  He opened them to her almost heavenly face as she appeared to be sleeping.  At least she didn't seem to have any problems sleeping.  He didn't want to put her on more drugs to help her recover.  
  
Unable to hold back, he brought up a hand.  He had not held her for so long.  He had been afraid of pushing things too much with her amnesiac self, worried he could trigger something or push her clueless self further from him.  He had only held her once when she had regained them, but it was only when he had to restrain her as she broke down screaming in their house, all of her memories restored along with the bad ones.  
  
Slowly, he reached out, his hand just inches from her shoulder.  It was probably too much to ask for being able to hold her, but if he could at least comfort her while she slept-  
  
His fingertip barely grazed her hair, merely trying to brush it out of her face, when her eyes flew open.  Megatron froze in his motion, but before he could move to reach out for her again, his heart stopped when she moved her body _away_ from his hand.  
  
"Ec-?"  
  
He had no time to appeal to her before she quickly turned around to the edge of the bed, her back facing him as she curled up into a ball again.  
  
"Eclipse-" His words died in his mouth as he heard whimpering.  It wasn't him, so it could only be coming from Eclipse.  
  
As he sat up to try and see what was wrong, he finally heard it.  
  
"Please don't touch me."  
  
Megatron felt as if he had been stabbed in the chest.  Primus, Eclipse sounded so... he couldn't describe it.  He had no idea how to even begin to make it out.  She was... It was like listening to a ghost.  A tortured ghost who could never find peace.  
  
His hand shaking, he brought it back as he slowly moved to lay back down, his emotions in a chaotic mess.  Shock, anger, hurt, rage, guilt... and the unfamiliar feeling of uselessness.  Something he couldn't recall ever since he was a worthless and unwanted child.  
  
Unable to see his wife's shivering, tiny back, Megatron turned over to block it out.  It was the only way he would ever fall asleep that night.


End file.
